


[Podfic] Hypotenuse

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [60]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, subspace/headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Steve breaks up with Tony because he's in love with Iron Man. That's when things start to get complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hypotenuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227890) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



> Recorded as a party favor for miss_marina95 for #ITPE2016!!
> 
> Thank you to derryderrydown for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Hypotenuse

  


**Author:** derryderrydown  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Marvel 616  
  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony; Steve/Iron Man  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Steve breaks up with Tony because he's in love with Iron Man. That's when things start to get complicated.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Hypotenuse.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/227890) | **Wordcount:** 8182  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Hypotenuse.mp3) | **Size:** 49 MB| **Duration:** 0:53:01  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Hypotenuse.m4b) | **Size:** 25 MB| **Duration:** 0:53:01  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
